


To Come to This

by Moldy_Bread



Series: Boyf Riends [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: A Lot Less Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Michael Mell, Serious, Still a Good Amount, relationship comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldy_Bread/pseuds/Moldy_Bread
Summary: This is my remake of the other long story I have on here called There's My Favorite Person~ I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the original TMFP~, even though most of you were probably there with the smut.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere (Briefly), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Boyf Riends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	To Come to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeryVeryBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryVeryBerry/gifts).



Why couldn’t he just stay away? He got rid of the Squip, he did his job. Jeremy got the girl...so why? Why was Michael waiting for Jeremy outside of the bowling alley on fifth street with two graveyard slushies and nachos from 7-Eleven?

Did Jeremy think Michael would just forgive him? Why did he ask him to pick him up? Michael looked down at his phone.

Player Two

2:37pm: Michael

2:37pm: Could u pls come get me?

From me

2:42pm: Where r u exactly?

Player Two:

2:44pm: The bowling alley

2:45pm: Pls Micah?

He thought about just going home, but… _What a waste of food that would be…_ His fingers started moving on their own.

From me:

3:15pm: I’m here.

Of course, Jeremy came out with Christine. _He never told me he was bringing her._ They weren’t holding hands, they weren’t acting all lovey-dovey...they seemed to be just talking like friends do. But they did just start their relationship, maybe it would take time. 

He watches as they stop in front of a green Volkswagen beetle, she turns to him and says something. You could almost see the tension between them if you squinted, the way he played with his shirt, and the way she would pick at her nails. _If their was a picture in the dictionary for awkward, this would definitely be it._

Jeremy must have felt his gaze, because he turns his head to meet Michael’s eyes. _Oh god,_ he thought, _why can’t I just stay mad at you?_ As Jeremy says his final goodbye, Michael looks down at his phone. _Why can’t my feelings for you just disappear?_

Of course, Michael couldn’t go through twelve years of friendship without developing a crush for his best friend. But after the Halloween party...after the Squip...why did he still have that feeling. Why wasn’t he angry? Why was he here, wishing it was him Jeremy had wanted to go on a bowling date with instead of Christine?

Jeremy opened the passenger side door, Michael jumps.

“Hey, Mike!”

“Hi…” He feels his face grow red, whether it’s from embarrassment of thinking about Jeremy like that, or anger that he was acting like everything was normal, he didn’t know. “I, uh...I brought you some stuff…”

Jeremy looks down at the cup holder, his half melted graveyard slushie waiting for him; his eyes dart to the dashboard only to spot the plastic container his nachos are in. “O-oh! Thank you so much!”

Michael hesitates, unsure of what to do. What exactly does one do int _this_ situation? “So-- 

how-- how was your date?”

He watches Jeremy pick up his slushy, wiping the condensation off of the plastic cup with his thumbs as a way of fidgeting, “I don’t think her and I are going be in a romantic relationship…”

Michael huffs at that, starting the car and motioning for Jeremy to buckle up, “Why do you say that?” _I thought you liked her_ **_so_ ** _much, but maybe...just maybe...I read you wrong, Jeremiah._

“Well...now that I’ve gotten to spend this time with her, I realize that...I only liked her when she was out of reach… And now that she isn’t, I don’t really... _like_ her anymore… Oh, and she’s asexual, and we both know I’m too much of a horndog to be able to go without sex…”

“I guess I did read you wrong…” Michael mutters.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you took the Squip to get her. You’re really going to just toss your hard work aside just because she’s asexual?”

“Michael you’re-- you’re still hung up on that Squip thing?”

“What do you mean ‘still hung up on it’?” That came out a lot harsher than he intended. His voice now a whisper, “What, you expected to just say sorry and suddenly everything is fine?” 

Jeremy was taken aback by it, “I don’t know what you mean. I didn’t do anything to apologize for, I just wanted to make friends…”

“You have a friend. Right here.” Michael pulled out onto a main road, quickly falling silent and keeping his eyes facing forward.

“I...I know…”

~~~

Jeremy had already heard it a million times. This “Squip” Michael mentioned was starting to piss him off. Jeremy just wanted to make more friends, he wanted to branch out. He thought that this wasn’t that serious, at least that’s what Erika and Jasmine had said, but Michael has created a huge thing that he can’t just play along with anymore. _I mean...a computer inside a pill that tells you how to reach this big goal? Nothing like that is even possible._

Jeremy knew that what Michael had described to him was all fake, so why did it bother him so much? He knew that his friend was going through something rough, but for some reason being told that he’s abandoned Michael and become some sort of slave to a super computer in his brain just made him angry. Michael should know Jeremy would never do that…

“Michael...I know you won’t believe me, but that ‘Squip’ thing never happened. It’s all in your head.”


End file.
